1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for force feeding air to the carburetor of an internal combustion engine to thereby enhance uniform mixing of the fuel-air mixture fed to the cylinders of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional internal combustion engine, the vacuum created within the cylinders of the engine as the piston moves away from the cylinder head operates to draw air through a carburetor to mix with fuel to provide an air-fuel mixture that is introduced into the cylinders through an intake manifold. Such an air-fuel induction system has a drawback in that it is difficult to obtain a complete and uniform air-fuel mixture distribution because of air flow restrictions within the system.
Various systems are known for providing pressurized air to the carburetor. However, such systems, which include centrifugal superchargers, and the like, are heavy and complicated devices, tend to be very expensive, and are difficult to adapt to existing engines.
Thus, there is a need for a simple and relatively low cost apparatus and method for force feeding air to the air inlet of a carburetor used with an internal combustion engine.